Recently, interest in M2M (machine-to-machine) communication is rising. The M2M communication corresponds to communication performed between machines without a human involvement. The M2M communication is also called MTC (machine type communication) or IoT (internet of things) communication. A terminal used for the M2M communication is called a M2M device. In general, the M2M device has characteristics such as low mobility, time tolerant or delay tolerant, small data transmission and the like. The M2M device is used in a manner of being connected with a M2M server, which stores and manages M2M communication information at the center. If a M2M device is connected according to a communication scheme different from each other, the M2M device and the M2M server are connected with each other via a M2M gateway in a section where a communication scheme is changed. In doing so, a whole M2M system can be constructed. Such a service as object tracking, power metering, automatic payment system, healthcare service, remote controlling, and the like can be provided by the M2M system.
The present invention relates to a M2M system.